Love is Hypnotic
by Devcon1
Summary: When Dipper meets a new girl in town, things start to get weirder than normal. He at first isn't interested in her, but soon he won't leave her side. When Mabel investigates, she finds a shocking secret about this new girl. And Pacifica gets...jealous?
1. Chapter 1: A New Girl In Town

Love is Hypnotic Chapter 1: A new girl in town

(Dipper's POV)

Me and Mabel were walking through town, investigating a rumor of a thing kidnapping children during the night. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Dipper, they're having a carnival! Can we go,  
please?" my sister Mabel pleaded, smiling widely.  
"Alright fine. BUt you owe me one" I said. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said, litteraly dragging me to the carnival.  
Me of course was the one buying the tickets and the cotten candy, as well as watching over my sister so she didn't dash off and attract too much attention (like what happened last time I might add). Though, the strangest thing was the fact I kept seeing some girl watching me where ever I went. I saw her when I was buying the cotton candy, sitting next to me on one of the rides, and even simply following me. Eventually after some time she came over to me.  
"Umm my names Rayelle, what's yours?" she asked, blushing. Does this girl love me or something?  
"Umm, it's Dipper. By the way why the heck were you stalking me?" I asked, curious.  
"I never stalked you" she lied quickly, blushing madly. "Umm, okay?" I said, slowly backing away.  
"Dipper, wait. Look, I know this may be soon, but, would you go on a date with me?"  
she asked, blushing madly. Yeah, this girl is definatley into me.  
"Look, I'm sorry, but I'm not really looking for someone to love right now, sorry"  
I say, continuing to back away.  
"Oh...well, nice seeing ya Dipper" she said, walking away. But I swore I heard her mumble something. And what did she mumble? "Oh, but soon you will be". 


	2. Chapter 2: Hypnotic Love

Love is Hypnotic Chapter 2: Hypnotic Love

(Rayelle's POV)

Later that night I decided to make my move. I manage to pick the lock on the door to the shack and deactivate the alarms. Now all I need to do is put my spell on Dipper.  
I walk up to the attic and quietly open the door. I walk over to Dipper's bed, and shake him awake.  
"What the heck are you doing here Rayelle?!" he asked. "Oh, I just came to win your heart Dipper" I say, smiling. "Look, I'm not into you, okay!" he said. "Oh, but soon you will be" I say, smirking. I then switched on my hypnotic vision. "What the heck are you-"  
he said, before getting mesmerized by my hypnotic vision. I smiled evilly.  
"Dipper, I want you to go to sleep, and once you wake up, you will fall deeply in love with me, got that?" I asked. His eyelids drooped as he slowly nodded, before falling back asleep. I smile. Perfect. I proceed to walk out of the shack, smiling evilly.

(Dipper's POV)

The next morning I woke up, thinking of that beautiful girl I met yesterday.  
'Why in the world did I reject her?' I thought, getting out of bed. I walked to the living room and got out Mabel's craft supplies. 'She probably wouldn't mind if I use a few of her supplies. After all, it is for a good purpose' I think. I put together a love letter for her, put it i an envolope, seal it with a kiss and put it in the mail-box. "Hey Dipstick, whatcha doing out here?" my sister asked, running outside.  
"Oh, just mailing a love letter to a special someone" I say, smiling. "Who? Is it Wendy,  
Candy or Grenda? Tell me!" she pleaded. "Oh, just this beautiful girl named Rayelle I met at the carnival yesterday" I reply, smiling as I picture her. "Oh, okay" she said, smiling as she skipped back into the shack.

(Gideon's POV)  
I walk up to the door to the shack, a heart shaped vial of love potion in my hand.  
I ring the doorbell and Mabel answers. "Ugh, Gideon, what do you want?" she asks me.  
"Oh, I just made ya a special drink" I say, handing her the potion. She smiles.  
"Thanks Gideon, you're too kind" she says, turning around and sipping it. She then turns back around. "Thanks for the juice" she says, smiling. I'm shocked.  
"W-why aren't ya lookin' at me like I'm ya knight in shinin' armor?" I ask.  
"Oh, I was on to your little love potion trick. A heart shaped vial is a little obvious"  
she says, smirking. She then tossed it to a goat who drank it and looked at me. It then began to chase me. "You will be mine some day marshmella!" I call out, running from the goat. 


	3. Chapter 3: Jealousy

Love is Hypnotic Chapter 3: Jealousy

(Rayelle's POV)

I walk out of my cabin to get my mail and find a love letter from Dipper. I smile,  
reading what he wrote. He was really sweet doing making this for me. I close the letter and head off to the shack to meet my boyfriend. I eventually make it there and see Dipper by the mailbox.  
"Hey Dipper, got your love letter" I say, smiling. He smiles as well.  
"You did? I hope you liked it" he says, smirking and blushing. "I didn't like it..."  
I say, and Dipper frowned and turned away, muttering something like "I knew I should've used more glitter". "I loved it!" I finish, and he turns and gives a smile that could rival his sister's. "Great!" he says, smiling. "Sooo, want to come over to my place?"  
I ask him. "I would love to" he says, smiling. I smile and grab his hand as we walk to my cabin.

(Mabel's POV)

I pace around the attic thinking. "Why would he suddenly love Rayelle? He loved Wendy,  
but now he acts as if she never existed. Something weird is going on" I say to myself,  
curious. I turn to my pet pig, Waddles.  
"What do you think Waddles?" I ask him.  
"Oink Oink" he says. "That must be it! Thanks Waddels" I say, grabbing Dipper's Journal and skimming through it. "That girl must be some supernatural thingy" I say, looking through it. I find some really neat creatures, like this Barf Fairy or a Squash with human emotions, but I put that aside for now. What I need is to find out what that girl is and stop her.

(Gideon's POV)

I watch through the window and here what my marshmella is saying.  
"So the boy is in love, huh. Perfect. With the boy out of mah way, I can finally make Mabel mah queen!" I say, smiling evilly. Then the goat came back and began to chase me again. "When does it where off?!" I yell, running from it.

(Pacifica's POV)

I walk casually over to the shack to tease that sweater girl again, when I spot Dipper and some other girl walking together. I hear a growl escape my throat. Wait, am I jealous? "No one steals my boy and gets away with it" I hear myself say as I uncontrolably storm over to them. It's like I've lost control of myself.  
"Hey you! Dipper is and always will be mine!" I tell the girl, glaring at her.  
"Oh yeah, well what are you gonna do barby doll?" she asks me, smirking. I growl again, and pull out my tazer I always carry with me and tazer her. She falls over and groans. "That girl is stronger than I thought" she mumbles. Dipper bends down and shakes her. "Rayelle get up! Oh please get up!" he sasys, shaking her. He then turns to me,  
glaring at me. "You've crossed the line Pacifica! Humiliating my sister is one thing,  
but tazering my girlfriend?! Get out of my sight!" he yells at me. "But Dipper-" "No buts! Get out of my sight!" He yelled, interupting me. "Fine!" I yell, gaining control of myself and storming off. But for some reason, my eyes begin to water. 


	4. Chapter 4: Gleeful Love

Love is Hypnotic Chapter 4: Gleeful Love

(Rayelle's POV)

As soon as the tazer wore off, Dipper helped me up. "Are you okay?" he asked, worried.  
I smile. "Yah, I'm fine" I say. We then continued walking to the house. As soon as we got there, Dipper sat down. "Anything I can get you, anything at all?" I ask, curious.  
"No no, I'm fine" he says. "Well, I'll at least make you some breakfast" I say, heading into the kitchen. I fix him some bacon, scrambled eggs and pancakes with a glass of milk, and set it down on the tabel in front of him. "Wow, you did all this for me?"  
he asked, amazed. I nodded, smirking. He then began to eat his breakfast, while I sat down as well and turned on the TV.

(Gideon's POV)

After I managed to lose the goat, I took out my journal and began to look through it to find some way to make my marshmella my queen.  
"Blood Rain? How could that help?...Demon Catterpillars? Powerful, but useless to me right now...AHA! This is perfect" I say, stopping on a page. It was titled "Hypnosis". I smile as I read what it says. I then close it and head to the shack, smiling 'Stanford Pines, I can't wait to see the look on your face when your niece turns against ya" I think, going up to the door. I knock on it, and my marshmella answers.  
"Gideon, how many times do I have to say I will never ever love you?" she asks, annoyed.  
"Oh, I think I can change your mind" I say, taking out a newly constructed amulet.  
"Didn't I destroy that?" she asked, confused. I simply smirk and whisper something, causing it to glow green. "What the-" she says, before getting mesmerized by the glow.  
I smile evilly. "Marshmella, come with me, we've got a lot of catching up to do" I say,  
gesturing for her to come as I walked off. She smiled and nodded, following me.

(Pacifica's POV)

After what I call the "incident" occured, I stormed off to my secret hideaway. I climb the rocks beside the waterfall and eventually get to a ledge that has a perfect view of the town. I sit down and pondered over what had happened.  
"Why the heck would I do that?" I wondered aloud, thinking.  
I soon reluctantly come to a conclusion. "Do I...like him?" I wonder, confused. 


	5. Chapter 5: False Memories

Love is Hypnotic Chapter 5: False Memories

(Gideon's POV)  
Me and my marshmella walk in and I sit her down on the couch.  
"Alright, when I snap mah fingers, you will awaken from your trance, love me, and hate your family believing they tried to get in the way of our relationship, even resorting to violent measures to keep us apart" I say. I didn't want to do this, but I'm forced to resort to these measures. I then proceed to snap my fingers.

(Mabel's POV)

I'm dizzy for a moment, as I slowly regain counsiousness. My memories are a bit hazy for a moment, before they're all clear again. I'm Mabel Pines, staying with my evil and violent brother Dipper in Gravity Falls with our abusive and greedy Great Uncle Stanford.  
Oh how I hate them. They always abused me and yelled and beat me up if I didn't do what they wanted. I was treated like a slave. That was all before Gideon came along. Oh how I love him so. He was the one thing that made life meaningful for me. But then my brother and uncle tried to keep us apart, heck, one time Dipper chained me to my bed and if I tried to escape he'd whip me. Gideon, my little hero managed to save me. He took me away so I could live a happy life with him. But my brother and uncle still try to seperate us, and one time Dipper even kidnapped me and tortured me. Gideon always saved me from them, though. The last thing I remember was that we were talking about our perfect world once we were king and queen of this town, when for some reason I blacked out. I see my boyfriend Gideon observing me. "Marshmella you're finally awake!" he says, giving a bright smile. I smile as well.  
"Hey Gideon!" I greet him, smiling. "Marshmella, I've been thinking, and I have a plan that will get rid of those pesky pines once and for all" he states, smirking. I smile as well. "I'm listening" I say, smiling. 


End file.
